


Helping Rosemary

by kristie1175



Series: August 2020 #CharmedMonth #31daysofCharmed [13]
Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: #31daysofCharmed, #CharmedMonth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:53:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25876990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristie1175/pseuds/kristie1175
Summary: August 2020 #CharmedMonth #31daysofCharmedDay 13 “I rather die than do that.”by Kristie Lynn B AKA kristie1175@kristie1175 on Twitter & Tumblr
Series: August 2020 #CharmedMonth #31daysofCharmed [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859320
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	Helping Rosemary

**Author's Note:**

> August 2020 #CharmedMonth #31daysofCharmed  
> Day 13 “I rather die than do that.”  
> by Kristie Lynn B AKA kristie1175  
> @kristie1175 on Twitter & Tumblr

Aunt Viv and Julian are visiting Rosemary in the hospital. Aubt Viv has her hands on the bed railing look down at Rosemary.

Aunt Viv: We need Macy and her sister's power to bring her back to us Julian.

Julian: No. I'm sorry. I'd rather die than do that to them. They are not the ones that made her like this. There has to be another way to saver her.

Aunt Viv: She doesn't love you, you know. She's with their Whitelighter now. (she scuffs)

Julian: I know. He's the one that was sick awhile back and Macy needed the AIRMID machine to save him. 

Aunt Viv: (annoyed) Yes. I know.

Julian: I could tell that she really cared about him by the way she was acting when she received that text from her sister. 

Aunt Viv: (getting angry) But he's a Whitelighter, like the one that left Rosemary to die.

Julian: No. He's not. I can tell by his personality that he wouldn't leave a human suffer like that. He seems like a cool guy. I'm glad Macy found someone she can trust and that makes her happy. She's a brilliant scientist and we did work great together, but that's all we have in common. 

Aunt Viv: (speaking calmer) Well, if you won't help me bring your sister back, I'll have to do it myself.

She starts to leave Rosemary's room.

Julian: What are you going to do?

Aunt Viv stops and turns around.

Aunt Viv: You'll see. (turns and walks away)

Julian: Aunt Viv! Wai…

Julian runs after her.


End file.
